Shine
by LapdancePrincess
Summary: "Well Rose Tyler, are you ready to start?" His question was simple; she didn't know the hidden meaning behind it. So she blindly answered "Lead the way." With a bright smile, who knew that within the next few months that smile would be ripped off her face. **Warning. Sex, drugs, pregnancy, cussing, possible death.** All Human.
1. Chapter 1

It started off simple enough, really. She was just a small town girl, looking for bigger and better things. She had worked in shops all her life, never having her A-levels really fucked her over for anything better. But she did it to herself. All over a bloody stupid boy.

She was small, 5'3 and 93 pounds. Underweight, hipbones sticking out, tailbone sticking out like it was prominent. But even with her working and her mother they couldn't afford good food. Not anything that would help Rose put on weight.

So when her best mate Shareen had told her about the ad in the paper looking for strippers, she put on her best black dress that showed off her body, and coupled it with a pair of black heels. She knew she would have to prove she could do the dancing, so underneath was a pair of lace booty shorts, that she knew showed off her ass perfectly, and a beaded fringe top matching it. She had small tits, but this outfit worked with her body.

The strip club was an hour away, so she quickly got ready, gave her mom a kiss, and told her she was going out with Shareen, knowing she wouldn't approve of her job choice, before jumping into Shareen's car.

John Smith used to be a simple man. He had a wife and a daughter, but that all changed when he came home to his wife in bed with the guy she worked with, Rickey, the idiot. River had pleaded with him, begging him to take her back, and that it had all been a mistake. But when he wouldn't, she packed her and their daughter's things, before walking out the door. He got a letter a couple of months later, telling him that they were in America. And not to bother to come looking for them.

Like I said, he used to be a simple man.

After his wife left him, John bought an empty studio, turning it into a strip club. Because what's better to heal a broken heart then having girls sit on your lap and give you attention? It was boring tonight. All the girls were the fucking same. Dark brown hair, black hair, blue eyes, green eyes. He was bored. Bored of these girls, so he put an ad out. Hoping, just hoping that one of the girls who applied was going to be different than the rest.

Oh how right he was. Jack, his best friend told him the girls were here, sighing he downed the rest of his drink, (His favorite Clementine Vodka.) before getting up and walking to the door. "And remember Doc, be nice to the ladies." Jack said with a wink before walking away. John just gave a grunt of understanding before stepping through the door.

Rose was nervous to be here. To see all the other woman here, lining up for the same job spots she was. But they all looked the same. Dark hair, light eyes. It confused here. Maybe it was a look they had here. But that wasn't about to stop her, not when she had borrowed her friend's car, and drove to the next town over to get here.

She was lost in her own head, thinking about what kind of lie she could tell her mom, if she did indeed get the job. She'd have to take money out of her paycheck to buy new outfits, if they didn't offer any. Not that she would want to wear them anyways. She wasn't overly fond with sharing sweat with anyone.

Finally she looked up, when the room quieted down. She heard him before she saw him. He was sizing the girls up, she knew that much. There was 20 girls there, he pointed at 5, before asking them to leave. 'Already have too many girls that look like River.' He thought before scanning the room again, he hadn't looked at her yet. She was standing next to a tall girl who was a tad bit chunky. But her face beautiful. Rose had hoped if she didn't get the job, she did. He pointed out 5 more girls again, asking them to leave. Only leaving 10.

He pointed out 8 of them, saying that Jack would be in touch and thanks for stopping by. It only left her and the plump girl. She was confused, because she was pretty sure he hadn't seen her, but his voice stopped her. "You, what's your name?" He asked the other girl, "Isabella." A swift reply, like she had done this before. "Alright Isabella, go with Jack. He'll get you setup." Then he turned and looked at her, I mean really looked at her.

She was beautiful. Her long blonde hair and golden brown eyes. She was skinny, too skinny might turn some of the guys off, but he didn't care. He wanted her here. "What's your name?" It came out like a smooth whisper and Rose almost lost her nerve. But she quickly swallowed before answering. "Rose Tyler." He smiled at that. Most girls used fake names, and he was going to make sure before he sent her up on stage she was ready.

"Well Rose Tyler, are you ready to start?" His question was simple; she didn't know the hidden meaning behind it. So she blindly answered "Lead the way." With a smile on her face that within the next few months would be ripped off her face.

They went back to his office and he gave her forms to fill out, took her I.D's, and gave her more forms when she was done with that. After what felt like forever, he led her to a small private room.

"Well Rose Tyler, show me your moves." He said before sitting down on the leather chair in the middle of the room, in front of a stage. She was nervous, and wanted to prove to him that she could it. She quickly pulled off the dress, showing off her thin body. She stepped next to the pole before her favorite song came on. She could dance to this.

And she could. The way she moved her body up and down on the pole had brought John's dick to life. Not something any girl has done since River left him. By the time the dance is over, John wants her. But he can't have her, not yet. He has to break her, like he's broken. He tells her to lie on her back, and open her legs.

She thought it was weird, but needed the money. So she did, when she opened her small pale legs, John almost came undone. He could make out the small line of her clit through her panties.

"Stand up." She did, quickly, almost scared she did wrong. If she noticed his rock hard dick, she didn't say anything about it. She quickly followed him back to his office. He sat behind his desk, trying anything to get his dick to go down. Rose looked at him in wonder. "What's your name?" She finally asked him, her curiosity eating at her insides.

"John or the Doctor. But most people just call me John." God, he never could keep his mouth shut. She smiled, a sweet little smiled, and John wanted to pretend it was just for him. But he knew better. He should have known better. "You can start Monday. Work is always usually a bit slow, but Mondays are a good day to start." He told her, getting everything ready, judging by the dress he guessed she was poor and he was proven right when he looked at her address. "Here is 500 dollars. Buy some nice dresses. Do you have a car?" Because he would be damned if one of his girls were taking the buses. She shook her head no, while biting her lip. John felt his anger bubbling up. "Did you take a bus?" He asked her quickly, his anger rearing its ugly head. "What?" She asked, confusion ringing off her pretty voice. But that did it, he snapped. Slamming his hands on the table, he asked her again. " .Take. ?" He asked. Slower this time, but venom dripping off every word.

Rose was scared, and she ought to be. But she didn't know fully, no. She didn't know what kind of trouble she was, and by the time she'll figure it out she'll be in too deep. She frowned before answering, "No I took my best mates." He felt his anger quickly melt away. Good. But bad, she needs a car. "Tomorrow morning be up at 7AM and outside." He told her before handing her what felt like a lot more than 500 dollars. But she didn't want to be rude and count it in front of him.

She quickly thanked him before rushing out the door. 'He's kind of scary.' She thought to herself before exiting the club. She went home, washing off the makeup and taking off the dress and bra. Keeping her panties on. She didn't care if her mom walked in the room, it's not she hadn't seen her naked before.

Sleep found her quickly, and before she knew it, was 6 in the morning. 'Perfect timing' she thought bitterly to herself, she hopped in the shower, washing off the sweat of yesterday. She stumbled into the kitchen 15 minutes later, hair up in a towel to help it dry, a pair of sweat pants hanging off her hips and cupping above her ankles, her favorite hoodie thrown over it. She needed coffee.

By the time her hair was dry and the coffee was done it was 6:30. Time to get ready. She threw off her sweat pants and changed into a pair of old skinny jeans and a black tank top. She curled her hair, slightly. So it came down in loose waves, before putting on a tiny bit of lip gloss.

She looked pretty. She was skinny sure, but she liked her body. She was standing outside at 7. Smoking a fag. Watching the way the smoked played in the air before disappearing. Finally two cars pulled up. One was a black SVU and the other was a Cadillac Escalade. John got out of the drivers sit, and she was guessing it was Jack who got out of the Cadillac.

"Here." Jack said, while throwing the keys at her. She was confused, but was quick to catch the keys. "What?" Was the only question she could get out of her tired mind. John smirked before answering. "I need my girls to have a car. This is one of the best out right now. Enjoy."

Rose was shocked. She only started working there yesterday, and now on top of the money he had gave her , he was giving her a car? She wanted to whine, say it was too much, but she didn't just muttered a quick thanks before taking another drag from her smoke. Jack jogged up the steps before stealing a smoke from her pack that was sitting on the table next to her. She glared him but he only gave her a cheeky smile in return. She felt her anger slip away. She couldn't be mad at Jack. Not really.

She finished her smoke and gave John another small smile, that he really made up his mind, was for him.

"So, I get to get drive this?" Rose asked in awe. She was more awake, and ready to drive. John usually didn't let the girls drive when he was around, but he wanted to see how Rose did. "Sure. Jack take the SVU." He said before sliding into the car.

She wasn't sure if she even be smoking in this car, if it was really hers, or just hers until she stops being useful to him. But she didn't have to worry for long because he was pulling out his pack of smokes from his jacket and lighting one up. What if she wanted her car a smoke free zone?

She quickly pulled out, asking him where they were going. "The Mall." His voice thick with smoke and some other emotion she couldn't place, not that she really wanted too. Fucking 7AM. She turned on the heat, hoping to warm up a little. Her little body got cold often, and she couldn't afford getting sick when she just got a new job.

They finally pulled up to the mall, not quite as packed as it would have been if they went later, Jack right behind them. John's face flushed from the heat, told Jack he could ride back with Rose if she was going to have that damn heater blowing like that. Rose felt bad about it and felt her face slip into a frown. John just gave her a wink.

They quickly found themselves inside of the store. "Jack, go get her sizes, and take care of everything else… I have business I need to take care." John said before giving Rose a small kiss on the side of her forehead. It was weird, this was the first time he's actually touched her.

Not that she minded, not really. She flipped open her shitty little phone that barely worked to see that it was 7:30. Her mom wouldn't be home until 12, then she would probably just cook something and pass out.

Rose felt kind of guilty, that she was out here spending all sorts of money and her mom was working hard at a shop. But this was a part of the job, even though it felt like it wasn't really. Because that girl Isabella should have been too if it was.

Rose knew she was skinny, but when they said she was a size 00. She didn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. She made them give her a pair of shorts to try on, and when they slide on her body perfectly, she was upset with her, and even Jack frowned at the shorts, as if they offended him horribly.

Next came the bra 31 A cup. 'Are you fucking kidding me?' Rose thought to herself, wishing Jack wasn't here, writing all of it down. It was embarrassing learning how she treated her body so badly that she couldn't even wear a small shirt. Jack pulled out his phone before sending a quick text, and moment later his phone buzzed. He looked at it grimly before smiling at Rose and announcing that they were buying her a new phone because, really, hers was quite horrible and ugly.

She ended up with an iPhone sticking out of pant pocket. Before Rose could even pull out her wallet Jack already had a credit card down, paying the 400 dollar bill. She glared at him, and he only smiled back. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be able to pull out her wallet for anything today.

They ended up at Victoria Secret, where Rose ended up with 10 pushup bras, to help pretend she had tits, and a couple of thongs. They ended up shopping a lot longer than she thought, and she was tired. She pulled out her new phone, and looked at the time. 4PM flashed back at her. She was getting coffee, Jack paying for it or not.

Though, he shouldn't. They already spent five thousand on clothing, purses, makeup, and her phone. But she was tired, and John was taking forever. So she bounced over to the coffee shop and ordered an ice coffee and Jack was right behind her ordering a coffee and something to eat, for Rose. Not him.

She wouldn't eat a bite until Jack bought something, she thought she heard him mutter something under his breath about women and how controlling they all are before stomping his way back to the coffee shop and buying something small to eat.

After they finished their meal. Well, Rose only finished her half way, and met Jack's worried eye with an apologetic smile. Her stomach was small. And it couldn't handle a lot of food at once. Finally Jack's phone rang, and in a few moments she felt a familiar body behind hers.

John sat down next to her, eyeing the bags, before asking Jack how much he spent. "Oh five thousand give or take." He said it like it was nothing. Just so casual for men to spend this money on their girls. Well maybe it was, Rose didn't know. She was new to all of this, after all. "Good, we need to leave. Now." Was all he responded with before pulling Rose up by her hand, quickly dropping it and grabbing some of the bags. Bitching about how they should have already put this shit in the car.

They were finally off, and something felt strange. John was driving this time; she was tired from all of the shopping and didn't feel like doing it herself. She felt her eyes zone in on John's hand, and saw the hints of bruises starting to form. She didn't comment, though. He would tell her if he wanted her to know.

While they were shopping, John was dealing with a pimp who was being too rough with one of his girls. And he wasn't listening for anything, so Jack finally did what he did best, let his anger take control of his body and started to beat him until he was an inch of his life. When he was done he leaned down next to his body before whispering "Do you understand now?" and walked away.

The pimp would probably try to strike back, but if he did… If he did, he would be good as dead. He cared about all of his girls in some form or another. Even if they all bored the fuck out of him, and they all looked the same.

But now he's back in the car with Rose and he can feel his anger melting away like rain drops on a heated pavement. And Rose, this girl doesn't even know what she does to him. He knew she thought five thousand was a lot. But he'd give her the stars if he could.

And now they're back at her house, and they have to say goodbye, Rose looking almost as sad as he feels inside. But he won't let it show, she'll learn to put up a guard around him. She'll learn not to trust him.

She'll learn not to play with fire and not expect to brunt.

Her first night went by easy. She was expecting it to be hard, It was harder explaining the car to her mom, finally just telling her the truth, she promptly kicked her out. Screaming she wasn't going to have a whore living in their flat, well really, her mom's flat now.

But she shakes off the memory and moves her hips to the music. She's got on a tight lace deep-V teddy that ties in the back, matched with a pair of lacey black panties that shows her ass off in a wonderful kind of way. Her hair is straight, and her eyes are lined with black. She's the look of perfection, and she doesn't even know it.

A guy requests a private show with her, and Jack steps in, before she could answer. Telling him that she doesn't offer it, but they have lots of other girls who wouldn't mind. But this guy wouldn't budge and she was glad Jack said no for her. Because she was worried he would have hurted her if he got her alone.

The guy snarls at Jack and shoves him hard; Jack kind of loses his balance, falling on Rose, who had stepped down from the stage. They both fall down on the ground, hard. Rose rubbed her arm, knowing it was going to bruise. But it wasn't Jack helping her back on her feet. No it was John, and he's got this glare going on, the kind of glare you don't want staring you down. It's the look of an oncoming storm and she doesn't want anything to do with him at that point.

But he isn't focused on her, no. His eyes are trained at the guy, who even though is properly piss drunk is clearly scared, because he looks like he's about to piss himself. And Rose almost smiles, but the throbbing in her arm made her think differently. John grabs him by his throat, before slamming him into the wall.

This isn't good. He's probably going to kill him if Jack doesn't bounce back on his feet soon. Rose looks around and doesn't see Jack. For the first time she actually thinks he's an asshole, but he appears moments later with the cops, who doesn't seem to care that John is choking the life out of some piss poor guy, and they slap handcuffs on him before taking him away.

John doesn't let Rose dance for the rest of the night. But he allows her to serve drinks and flirt with the guys, while he's watching. He's always watching her. And he doesn't even care if she catches him anymore, because someone almost hurt her the moment he looked away, so what was the fucking point in looking away anymore?

Rose flirts, and when they ask her for her name she tells him it's Noelle. John smirks at the comment. Because they'll pay for her for tonight, and they don't even get to know her real name. Not that she should have ever told him, not that she should have stepped into this life. But she did, and now she can't walk away. Or she won't, whichever sounded better.

When the night is over and she hands over her tips, John tells her to keeps her. The other girls gasp and some glare. But she just shrugs her shoulders before bidding him a goodnight. She walks out to the parking lot, where it's almost pitch dark. 'Really need to get some proper lighting for this area' She thinks to herself before walking to her car.

She made around 300 in tips tonight that means she could rent a motel for the night, and take a shower. She didn't know what to do about her clothing. Everything she owned was sitting in that car. Even a picture of her and her mom. She'll keep it, even if her mom hates her, hates her more than when she ran off with Jimmy Stone and left her all alone, again.

All though, Jackie Tyler hasn't really been alone, not really, not entirely. Sure Pete died, but she had Rose, then countless men after that. Rose pushes the thought down before driving the closes motel she could find. It looked a bit run down, but if she was going to stay for a couple of nights then she needed something cheap.

The room ended up costing her 50 dollars per night. Cheaper than most, and dirtier. She was glad she stripped her room bare before leaving that flat for good. She threw off the motel's sheets and pillows before putting her own on.

She sits up the room to make it feel a bit more like home, but no matter how many things she puts in there, it will be home. She never actually counted the money John gave her. She sat on the bed, in just her panties, before grabbing her purse. She quickly pulled out the white envelope, and counting the cash. He gave her three thousand. All in 100's, that plus counting the tips she made. She could probably buy a little flat.

Her cellphone buzzes. She quickly pulls it out, hoping that it's her mom and that she's changed her mind. But it's not, It's John, asking her where she was and why he saw her car at the motel. She sighed to herself, probably should have picked some place a bit farther from the club, but she needed to save her money.

She quickly gave him to the speech that her mother gave her earlier that day before releasing how tired she was. She wanted to go to sleep, but John wanted to come over. "Fine." She muttered before clicking the end button.

She fell asleep before he got there. She woke up around four in the morning, John lying down next to her, shirtless, pants off. She took a moment to gather her floating thoughts before it hit her that John was actually lying down next to her. She took a moment to look at his body. He was gorgeous. Not that she would let him know that. But he had abs, not a 12 pack or anything. But he had them, he was strong. But he also had cuts on his stomach, and legs. He had something that looked like a gun hole healed on his chest.

She was brought out of her staring when John's voice startled her. "Like what you see, ey?" He asked her, humor rolling off his body in waves. But she did, he was sexy and she was wet. And now that she thought about it, she was also cold. She looked down at her body to see that she was still wearing just panties, and the way his hair looked all messy and her makeup smeared from sleep, they looked like they both just had a royal fuck.

John looked down at her chest, her small nipples hard from the cold A/C in the room. He reached out his hand and flicked one of her nipples. Watching her face for any change. The only thing he got from her was a straighten back, which made her tits pop out even more. Maybe she wanted him to play with her nipples. Maybe she wanted him to suck on the tiny little pink nipples while fingering her little pussy.

He could feel his dick get hard at the thought. It was demanding attention, and before Rose could even stop herself she took her small fist and grabbed him through his boxers, earning a sharp hiss at her. A warning sign, a red light.

But she didn't care. She pumped his dick a few times until he was fully hard and wanting to slam it into her until she was crying his name. He wanted to bury his teeth into her skin until he could taste her blood on his tongue.

He pushed her so that she was on top of him. He could feel how wet she was through his boxers. She sighed, a wonderful little sigh while dry humping him, slightly. Just causing enough friction that they both felt it. He ripped her panties off, not feeling bad when she whined. He'd buy her another pair.

He pulled down his boxers, freeing his dick from that tight thing. He hissed when Rose whimpered at his size. He wasn't small. Nine inches, and thick. She was in this too deep, she couldn't back out now even if she wanted too.

She moaned a small little moan when he rubbed his finger against her clit. Feeling how wet she was, feeling how ready she was. "Please, John." She whined in his ear before sucking and biting the skin of his neck softly. He wanted to tease her, though. He wanted to learn her breaking point of when she couldn't take anymore and would beg him to let her cum. Because, oh he was going to make her beg.

Make her beg until she was blue in the face. Finally her whimpering had turned him on to the point where he was leaking pre-cum and Rose was taking her thumb and wiping it on his cock, making it twitch. He couldn't make her beg. Not tonight.

He flips them, so he's on top of her and finally he pushed himself inside of her. Fuck she was tight, and he was thick. Thick and ready to fuck her tight little cunt. He waited a few seconds, waiting for her body to get ready for his cock, before pulling out and slamming back in, earning a scream from Rose.

'Good, I'll make you scream all night.' And he did, he went hard, hard enough where she thought she was going to be split in half, then he went soft, he was edging, teasing them both. Bringing them to the edge just to bring them back again.

Rose was feeling angry and sore. She wanted to cum, and she wanted him to cum. She thought about all the sexy little things she could say to make him do it, to make him give her what she wanted. But she finally thought of the perfect words to make him slip up and lose control.

"Please Doctor, cum inside of me." And the next thing she knew she had hands wrapped around her throat, not hard enough to actually hurt her, but hard enough to know that she was his. He was pumping hard, and fast. She actually thought he might have rearranged her insides at one point, but then he tightens the grip just a bit and she sees stars and her orgasm hits her full force. Tightening around him, which set off the chain reaction, making him cum inside of her. She's still on her high, but she feels it. It's warm and feels so fucking well on her sensitive body. She shudders.

He pulls down and she feels extra empty. He gives her a Xanax and tells her to go back to sleep. The next day at work they act like nothing happened, and I guess that would have been okay but Rose had feelings for John now. And he was ignoring her, opting out for another girl, she had light brown hair and brown eyes. Rose felt jealous course its way through her body. She gave so many lap dances that night that even after she gave John her tips, her cut was 800 dollars.

She steps into the motel, expecting to be alone, and not to see Jack laying down on her. Looking through his phone, bored as hell. He wasn't at work today, but she wasn't about to ask John when he was busy flirting with another girl. He smiles at her before sitting up. She sighs slowly, taking off the dark red dress she was wearing. Leaving her in panties in a bra.

She didn't care if Jack saw her this way. It's not like it's something magical or anything, but the way Jack is looking, all scared, she rolls her eyes and throws on a pair of white shorts and a black tank top. He thanks her, before getting down to the reason he was here.

"I found you a house. With your tips and the actual money you make you can afford it no problem. Plus we already kind of bought it. So it's yours. Enjoy" He said really fast, hoping to avoid the fight that was sure to come, but she was tired. "Thanks Jack, I'll move my shit tomorrow. I'm just really tired. Work was crazy." She said before crawling on her bed, not caring if Jack was still there or not. He didn't like the thought of her being alone in the motel like that, so he made her take an Adderall, and soon everything is in her house.

How fucking weird, her house. How quickly her life has changed in the last two weeks alone. The house already came with a bed and couches and everything she would need, and it already has food. And she's thinking John probably set this up after they fucked. Because she was pretty sure he only gave her that Xanax so she would sleep.

She didn't care. She liked this pill, she was bouncing with energy. She asked Jack for some more. And he threw the bottle at her. Telling her not to O.D or John would kill him, with a serious look in his eye and a smile on his face.

She knew he wasn't joking, so she promised. She looked around her room, not quite feeling tired. She opened the drawer next to her bed, and found another pill bottle. This one for Xanax. She quickly took two, and felt her body calm down enough for her to sleep. When she woke up, Jack was in the living room watching TV, and eating cereal. "Morning sunshine. John said not to bother to come into work today unless you have the house all done, and if you don't then feel free to take me shopping." He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Rose just snorted and started making some coffee. She needed it. Her body was fighting the drugs in her system and she needed to give her body a jumpstart. Finally the coffee was done, and she was sitting next to Jack while slipping on it. She did need something's for her house, but she felt like John didn't want her there for something else. "Jack, who is that girl with light brown hair, and brown eyes? She's kinda tall, like John's height." He didn't answer for ages, taking his time to look at his phone before looking up at her again.

"That's Reinette, but she goes as Madame De Pompadour…" He trailed off. He was leaving something out. And it bothered Rose. She told him she didn't need any shopping, and that he could leave. He looked kind of hurt, but so was she, by the goddamn lie he was telling by not telling.

Finally around six her phone rang. It was John. Pissed off and alone she ignored it. He called again receiving the same damn thing. He didn't call back and she thought he got the hint until he showed up at her house, in her living room staring her down like she had three heads for not answering him.

"You didn't answer your cellphone." He told her, hands on his hips. He kind of looked like a dad, and she kind of wanted to laugh. "I'm aware, Daddy." She told him, while batting her eyelashes and tried not to laugh. She might have been high. Just a little bit.

"You're high, then." John said, almost as if he read her mind. Rose was pissed off, so what if she was high, they were feeding her other drugs, like weed was going to hurt her. Well it might, she's not expert on this thing. "Yeah I'm high, sorry I'm not like your Reinette, but I needed something to help my stomach calm down enough so I could eat." The words sprung to life like bullets hitting the wall. It was silent. Then she thought 'The silence is coming' And started to laugh. John didn't think it was very funny.

That much was clear when he grabbed her by her throat and started to choke her, harder than last time. His fingertips were going to leave a trail of bruises behind. He let go of her throat to start his attack on her arms. He was angry, she opened a can she shouldn't have, but she didn't care. He didn't get to treat her this way. Like she was some ragdoll.

When he was done, he kissed her harshly on the mouth before walking out the door. John knew right then and there. He had probably lost her forever. But forever didn't have to be so long. He always thought about killing himself, and if Rose left him he probably would.

He thought she wouldn't come into work the next day, but he was proven wrong, his little girl was dressed in a white dress that showed off her body. Makeup covering her neck and arms. If anyone looked they wouldn't see the damage he did to her. But he could see the patterns under the makeup. He could make them out. Even makeup couldn't help her from the grips of his hands.

But she was here, and she was smiling and joking around. And when Reinette tried to come up to him he felt a sinking pit in his stomach when Rose looked away and went to talk to customer. He fucked up, he hurt Rose and he didn't know how to fix it.

Or if he wanted to fix it. Maybe Rose should know what a terrible person he was. Maybe Rose should walk away. But if he only knew that stubborn met with stubborn wasn't going to be let go of so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

_Or if he wanted to fix it. Maybe Rose should know what a terrible person he was. Maybe Rose should walk away. But if he only knew that stubborn met with stubborn wasn't going to be let go of so easily._

Rose woke up with glitter all over her body. She had scrubbed her body raw, but it was still there. Dancing on her pale skin. Annoyed that this glittery shit was still sticking to her body, she threw her hair in a loose bun, before grabbing her cigarettes off the night stand next to her bed before lighting one up.

She didn't really care if her house smelled like smoke, it's not like she bought it, and she was currently pissed off at John. 'Fuck it.' Rose thought while taking a long drawl off her smoke. It tasted bitter, like how she felt. She slowly picked herself off her bed. Still just in panties, she probably should have thrown a shirt on. Jack usually was down stairs but she didn't care. It's not like he hadn't seen her naked before.

She walked down the steps, counting them, 20. If they wanted her to gain weight they were doing a shitty job at it. If she wasn't dancing, she was walking up and down these damn steps. She was right; Jack was on the couch watching TV waiting for her to wake up. "Jeeze Rose, just because you have a nice body doesn't mean you have to show it to me." Jack joked when he saw her; she just gave him a lazy smile before heading to the kitchen.

"So, are you going to speak to him today?" Jack asked. Rose didn't bother responding, he didn't understand or didn't know, or probably wouldn't care even if he did find out. The last time she was alone with John he choked her, tried to break her down to his level. And it worked, but now she wouldn't speak to him, wouldn't even look at him when she was at the club.

Still wasn't allowed to give private shows, still couldn't see her mother, not that she wanted too at this point. The last time they spoke, Jackie basically told her she was a mistake and would have been better off getting hit by that car with Pete. But Rose swallowed it down.

She wasn't dealing with anything today. Not from Jack, John or her mom. Today was her day off, and she intended to enjoy it the best way she could. Shopping. Her old life seemed so foreign to her now. All old friends lost. She couldn't even call Mickey up for a casual fuck because he was engaged to some girl, Martha.

"I'm going shopping. You can join me, or you can sit on your ass all day." Rose told Jack, before swallowing some of her coffee. Deeming that it tasted fine, she put it in a to go cup before walking back up the stairs.

Putting out her cigarette, she thought about what to wear. It was warm out, summer was here. And the weather was fucking hot. She threw on a pair of short shorts, which were light blue before matching it with a grey spaghetti strap tank top that was low enough to show off her tits.

She threw her wallet and cigarettes in her purse before sliding her feet into a pair of grey flip flops. She already had makeup on from last night, so she just touched it up. She left her hair alone. Deeming it looked fine like that, before walking down the steps again.

She hadn't gained any weight. Her body still looked small. But she didn't really care. A lot of the girls at the club were a lot bigger than her. So when the guys came in looking for skinny, she was right there, smiling a fake smile.

When she made it back down stairs Jack was sitting at Kitchen Island, drinking a cup of coffee. "Ready?" He asked, looking her up and down. Sure, he knew he couldn't touch her, not without John killing him. But he could look at her, she was fucking gorgeous, and while Jack usually liked girls who had meat on them, Rose's body was sexy.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said before grabbing a pair of sunglasses. She knew what people thought of her. She must have looked like such a whore, out with her pimp. But she didn't give a fuck. Because when she got to shop, she was able to relax. And pretend most of her old life didn't hate her, or that she got a little wet when John got so rough with her.

She threw Jack the keys before sliding into the passenger's seat. She wasn't about to drive if Jack was here. He drove better than her and she just didn't have the energy to deal with the shit. He ended up taking to her a different couple of places. She got a bunch of new clothing, but her favorite was probably a tank top that said 'Bitch Relax' Rose thought she could wear it when she went to the club. Maybe some of the girls would get the hint.

They usually gave her dirty looks when she came in, because it was totally her fault that John basically stalked her every move. Dumb fucking sluts. She finally felt hungry so she made Jack take her to McDonalds. She ended up getting chicken nuggets with chips, and an ice coffee.

Jack joked that she lived off coffee, and she just winked at him. It was around 7 by the time they got home. Even though Jack didn't live her, he might as well. She thought he was probably her bodyguard or some shit. John was protective of her.

Jack got the bags while she unlocked the house. The lights were on; they were off when she left. She figured it was just John. But she was wrong. She walked up the steps, to her room. Where she thought John would be waiting.

But when she got there, she saw a bloke with dirty blonde hair, and a bruised face. She was nervous, and she was sure if she screamed he would probably kill her, or hurt her. Something like that. He was looking at her, like she was a toy. And it made her insides twist. It looked like his cheek bone was broken. She looked at his arms, also covered in bruises. Maybe he was crazy and thought this was his house.

"Stupid whore, look what your pimp did to me." He screamed, that probably caught Jack's attention. But Rose was more focused on making sure this dude didn't come near her. She didn't have much luck, he sprung off the bed, trying to grab her but Rose was fast.

She ran down the steps, screaming for Jack. If he was supposed to be her bodyguard then where the fuck was he? The guy caught her, making her lose her footing and having them both fall down the steps. Her body landed roughly, she checked in her mind mentally, to make sure nothing was broken before quickly sitting up. She looked at him. He looked passed out, so she tried, as fast she could to stand up. She did it, she was walking away, or so she thought. He reached out and grabbed her ankle, tripping her. He probably weighed 100 pounds more than her. And she was scared. He had this dark look in his eyes. "He wanted to hurt me, while I'm going to hurt him. Don't worry; I'll have fun killing you." He said before grabbing Rose by her neck, 'Really, again?' she thought to herself before he wrapped his fingers around her neck.

She could feel it, her windpipe closing as his grip got tighter. She wasn't about to let this fucker choke her to death, if he wanted to kill her. He was going to have to try harder than that. She brought her knee up, hitting him in his balls. He let go of her neck, grabbing his balls, screaming he was going to kill her.

"I think, I really think you should get off her." A dark voice said, Rose couldn't turn around to see, but she was pretty sure it was John. So that's where Jack was. "I'll kill your stupid whore, for you ruining my face." She heard a gun click. And said the first words that came to mind.

"Go to hell." She felt the bullets go by her, they landed in his body. Four shots and his body landed on hers. She was grossed the fuck out, but Jack and John moved quickly. Pulling his body off hers, before John was checking her. Making sure nothing was seriously wrong.

She really just wanted a cigarette, and maybe to wash this blood off her body. "I'm fine, stop fucking poking and prodding me." She said, finally. After John was checking out her back. She knew she had bruises. She just didn't know she had one on her face. He threw his pack of cigarettes at her, before telling her to go up to her room.

She knew better than to tell him no right now. She might have been hurt, but John probably wouldn't have minded adding a few more bruises if she didn't listen. So she quickly kissed his cheek, muttering quick thanks before walking up the steps.

She took a shower, letting the blood wash away. Cleaning her body with steaming hot water. Finally when she was out, she settled on a pair of boy shorts and one of John's shirts he had left here. She threw her hair up in a towel before lighting up a smoke. She stepped out onto the balcony, blowing the smoke up into the air. Watching it disappear. She was cold, but the house felt hot.

She stayed out for what felt like hours, watching the stars. Finally John joined her. She didn't ask about the body, she didn't want to know. He just grabbed a smoke, before sitting down next to her, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it on her shoulders. She guessed seeing someone get shot right before your eye does change things a little.

"John. You won't let me do anything, but you keep talking and flirting with that other girl. What the fuck are we?" She finally asked, unable to keep her mouth shut, John sighed before rubbing his face.

"I have lost things Rose, so many things you'll never understand. And I know things. Secrets that must never be told, knowledge that must never be spoken, knowledge that would make parasite gods blaze. So just trust me when I say that other girl? She's nothing, she's just another person in this world."

He didn't answer her question, she didn't expect him too. She didn't even know why she asked. She shrugged his jacket off, throwing it back at him before stepping back inside. She really didn't want to deal with the rest of the night.

She crawled into her bed, letting her head hit the pillow. A few minutes later she felt John lie down next to her. He was shirtless, and she knew where this was leading. Rose turned to her side, facing him. He was gorgeous. Really properly gorgeous.

He had shaggy brown hair, and brown eyes. Skinny, but not too skinny. Kind of perfect. And he was here, lying with her. Looking at her like she was this amazing thing. Maybe she was, who knew. But she knew if he kept looking at her like that there was going to be trouble.

He was shirtless, his chest rising and falling with each breath. They were slow breaths, like he was trying to remember this moment forever. Maybe he could, maybe he couldn't. She didn't know, but the way he licked his bottom lip when he saw that it was his shirt she was wearing was almost too much.

It was always almost too much with him. Always intense. He was like a God, looking to come down. Rose finally took a deep breath before leaning in and kissing him. It wasn't like before, this kiss was slow. His tongue didn't demand her to open her mouth. No. It was soft, it was slow. It was almost like two lovers trying hard to remember a moment they didn't want to forget.

He reached his hands up, playing with her loose hair, feeling how soft it felt in his hard hands. John felt her moan in his mouth. And it almost made him come undone. He had to be careful. The last time he lost himself with her, he choked her. Made her not speak to him for a week. This water was weak, and he needed to make sure it held him up properly. But Rose, oh God, Rose. She was his weakness. She was his undoing.

She felt him slide on top of his lap. He was lying down, and at this angle, he could see her beautiful brown eyes, almost hidden behind her blonde hair. John brought a hand up to move it out of her eyes. He could see her eyes, so full of distrust, but another emotion. Not one he's seen since River. Love dancing around in her soft gentle eyes.

Rose could feel him get hard under her. His boxers grinding against her panties. It made her wet. It always did. He lifted the shirt off her small body. He saw her ribcage, sticking out. Her collar bones, her beautiful collar bones that he loved licking and sucking on last time.

He grabbed both of her breasts, one in each hand. Playing with the nipples, feeling how soft they were. She moaned softly, edging him on. He bucked his hips into her, grinding against her. He could feel how wet she was. And he wanted, no needed to be buried deep inside of her.

He flipped her off, so she was lying on her side, looking away from him. He slide off her panties quickly, along with his boxers, before slowly rubbing his cock against her clit. He bit back a moan, feeling how wet she was, how wet she was for him. It was a gorgeous feeling, how tuned her body was to his.

He slipped into her quickly. All at once, letting her feel how big he was, letting him feel how tight she was around him.

He moaned for the first time. He couldn't hold it back, it couldn't, wouldn't. He wanted her to know that he enjoyed her body. Playing with her tits, because, they were so small and perfect. She let out a moan, throwing her head back, into his shoulder.

He could feel it, she was close. And he wasn't far behind. She was slowly losing herself while he was buried balls deep in her tight cunt. He bought his hand down, finding her clit quickly, helping her lose her.

With a loud moan, she tighten up around him. Feeling her orgasm sent him over the edge. He came deep inside of her. By the time her body had stopped shaking and he had come down, he didn't want to pull out. But she was tired, he could tell. He pulled out quickly. She whined at the loss, but hushed up when John pulled her back down on his chest. She fell asleep to him kissing her face where the bruises were.

The next morning Rose woke up with a pounding headache. She remembered last night, and how John and she had sex… Speaking of, he was still there. As her body started to wake up, she could feel his arms curled up around her upper body. Holding her close. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she needed to pee and needed a cup of Jo badly.

She tried slowly to slide out of his arms, but he just tightened them, grunting at the fact she was trying to move. She rolled her eyes before trying again. She didn't care if she woke him up, she was going to pee. "Stop moving." His voice thick with sleep. She rolled her eyes again before responding, "Let me go, or I'll give you a golden shower." His arms loosened up quickly before he rolled to his side, letting out another grunt, that sounded something like "It's way too early to deal with this shit."

After went to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. No wonder John was so worried. Her right cheek had a massive bruise. The black and blue form looked weird on her skin. She didn't like it. So she quickly put on makeup, hiding it the best she could. She probably should have iced it last night, but she was busy.

She went back to the bedroom, throwing on a pair of panties, and sweats, before finding a tank top. She threw her hair up in a ponytail, before walking down the steps. She figured Jack might have been here, and she was right. But he was asleep on the couch. He looked tired, circles under his eyes. 'Poor guy.' She thought before heading to the kitchen.

Her head was still throbbing, and she didn't have anything that would make it better. So she went into Jack's jacket and found what she never thought she'd find on Jack. Weed. With a quick smile she made cup of coffee before going back up to her room. She quickly found the pipe she was looking for, having bought it last week.

Jack was probably planning on them smoking sometime soon. But that was too bad, because her head was hurting and she wasn't waiting for him to wake up. She quickly packed the bowl, before lighting up and taking a small hit. She wasn't sure how high this would get her, and she still had work tonight. If John let her go. Which she doubted, but she still wanted to make sure she could if she could. Taking a small sip of her coffee, feeling the warm drink go down her throat. It was early, probably around 5 in the morning. The sun was just coming up. It was beautiful.

She watched the sky and smoked a bit more, deeming that her headache was gone; she lit up a cigarette, inhaling the smoke. Feeling it inside of her lungs. She laughed at the feeling. John came out soon after. Sniffing the air, he just laughed, which in turn made Rose burst out in giggles. He just shook his head, before leaning down and kissing the side of her head.

"We'll get your eyebrows and nails done today." He said before smoking the rest of the bowl. She nodded her head as a yes, feeling how weird it felt to move her head up and down. She smiled at him. She could feel her heart tighten up when he looked at her, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. He was beautiful and she was falling in love.

Falling in love, no. Bad feeling. She couldn't… She wouldn't love him. He was broken, he was different and she used to be nothing but gold light and now she can feel it turning black. Being around him changed her, and it changed her so much that her own mom didn't even know it was her when she rang her up.

But she did, she fucking loved him. She fell asleep to his beating heart, like a drum. Thump, thump, thump, thump. She knew he was human, could feel his skin, could hear his heartbeat. But he wasn't human, not really. Something turned him to stone, and she felt like if she would blink around him she would wake up in a different place.

They stayed outside until the birds came out, singing. The sun shining brightly. She didn't want to get a tan. She liked her skin the way it was. So here comes the change, here comes her walking back through the door into her new life.

By the time Jack had woken up it was around 12. When he asked Rose if she was high she just giggled and gave her a cheesy smile. They stayed in the house and smoked for another couple of hours. Feeling the drug take a hold of their bodies and they would laugh at stupid things to try to forget last night. But no matter how many stupid jokes Rose made, or how many times John said something, there was darkness in Jack's eyes, a darkness she didn't was ever going to go away.

Finally around two John announced they were getting pizza. They ended up getting cheese and some meat thing for John and Jack. When the food came, John was quick with his credit card. Leaving Rose to pout. She never could pay for anything.

After they ate, John told Jack to take her to get eyebrows and nails done. Saying he needed to deal with something. Something Rose probably didn't want anything apart of. Jack quickly laced up his boots before pulling Rose out the door. I guess whatever the reason was, they wanted her out of the house, and fast.

John sighed, rubbing his face up and down. He was tired, and when Rose woke up and left him alone his body woke up naturally, not liking the loss of her body next to his. And now he had to deal with aftermath of what happened last night. He knew Rose put on makeup to hide the spots.

But John needed to make sure Jack did a good enough job covering up his tracks. He normally did. But he wasn't a hit man; he didn't know how to do a deal break. He threw on his jacket before stepping out the door.

He drove for three hours. Tapping his fingers against the steering well. Not feeling like turning on the music, he drove in silence. Finally he was at the warehouse. A gift from his old friend Harold, back when they were first starting out. Now he was just another competitor. Another guy on a power trip who made his girls call him 'The Master' John rolled his eyes at the thought before moving on.

He checked to make sure there weren't any traces of blood, once that was done he went to the next town over to buy Rose new bed sheets. He was sitting there, on her bed. He wanted to buy her a new bed, but thought she probably wouldn't like it. Not that he cared, but he could pretend for her.

He picked out black bedding. Perfect. Next was to hire a maid team to clean up. He knew it had to be someone he trusted, with that amount of blood on the ground they would know someone was killed there. Taking out his phone he dialed one of his old friends who owed him a favor. Now that everything was taken care. He could go back to Rose's house.

He was going to ask Jack to move in with her. They could all share that house, since he never really went back to his.

After Rose had gotten her eyebrows and nails done they had only killed two hours. Jack pulled out his phone, shooting a quick text before frowning at his phone. He took them out, getting her new shoes and some new outfits for the club before heading home. Driving extra slow.

It was around 8 by the time they had gotten back. Jack was quick, in the house first, making sure Rose was right behind him. But John was sitting on the couch, the house smelled like chicken and chips. She smiled at the thought of John cooking. But stranger things could happen.

He quickly grabbed the bags from Rose before making her sit down on the couch. "Are you hungry?" He asked her, she knew some of her makeup had rubbed off, and his eyes had zeroed in on the spot. Tired of the way he was looking at her she told him yes, shooing him off to the kitchen before she headed up stairs to change.

After Rose left, Jack joined John in the kitchen. "Listen Jack, I know you have a real life outside of Rose. But I want you to move in with her. Harold has made some threats against her and if a low level guy like that could find her, then I know Harold can too." He told him, before putting some chicken on the three plates. "That's fine; I basically live here now anyways. Not like there's anything left for me in my old life. Thank God." He told him before taking two of the plates and heading to the dining room.

John frowned at the memory, when he found Jack he was a low level prostitute, barely holding it together when a man would request for him. But John bought him from his pimp, clearing him from any debts he owed. When Jack asked John why, he only answered with "Everyone deserves a second chance." Jack ended up working for him after that, taking care of the girls. Walking them to their cars. Making sure nobody fucked with them at the club.

Rose finally came down a few minutes later, freshly showered, dressed in a pair of sleeping shorts and a loose shirt that looked like it belonged to John. When his clothes were in her closet, she didn't question it, only took one of his shirts and put it down on her small frame. She frowned at the bump that was starting to form on her stomach. She was bound to put on weight. But didn't mean she had to like it.

She quickly ate her food, shocked at how hungry she was. She would never be able to eat that much without being high. But she didn't bitch; she was tired and wanted to curl up into a ball. "Jack are you staying tonight? Cause if so, you know you can always have one of the bedrooms. I bet sleeping on the couch isn't good for your back." Rose teased. Jack laughed before responding, "Yeah. I figured I'd stay here for a while." She only nodded her head, understanding why.

Finally she was lying in her bed. Curled up under her new blanket. It felt soft, and she liked the way it rubbed against her skin. John joined her, pulling her into him. She was almost asleep before she remembered something. Rose's eyes popped open.

"John?" He only grunted in response, he was tired and he wanted to sleep. "John wake the fuck up." He opened his eyes, glaring at her slightly. "What is it?" He asked tiredly.

"I think I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Rose nervously tapped her fingers against her thigh, waiting for the time to be up. Really, just two minutes to know if her world was going to change or not. She yanked on her hair. Trying to relieve some of the anxiety she was currently feeling.

The timer went off, but she didn't jump up to see. She was too absorbed in the memory what happened last night. John didn't take her news lightly and if she was pregnant… She didn't want to deal with him being in her life for so long.

* * *

" _I think I'm pregnant."_

 _She heard John take a deep breath behind her, before getting up. She was worried he was angry, and she was right. "Where you not on birth control?" She could hear the heat rising from his voice. She didn't want to deal with this, not after the night she had._

" _Well no, I didn't expect you to fuck me." She told him, honestly ringing from her words. She didn't expect her boss to fuck her, without a condom. "So you weren't on birth control, and I didn't use a condom." He spoke, but it sounded more like it was to himself than anything else._

 _Rose bit her bottom lip, she knew he was going to be angry. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She felt a headache start to begin. "If you're pregnant, you should get an abortion." He told her, not bothering to look at her._

 _She felt her disgust with him rise up. He wanted her to abort their baby… If she was even pregnant. She could feel the bile start to rise up in her throat. "No." She whispered, didn't even know if he heard her. But he had._

 _He slammed his hands down on the bed, before looking her dead in the eye, with a glare. "You will abort the abomination." She felt her anger rise up, a storm playing inside of her emotions. "Fuck you, John. If I'm pregnant I'm going to keep it." She bit out, trying not to scream at him._

" _Don't be such a stupid cunt." He bit back. She felt her heart slump in her chest. He didn't want their baby, he obviously didn't want her. "I'll leave then. If you want nothing to do with it." She told him bravely. She didn't have anywhere to go, but she would find a place if it meant getting away from him._

 _She could feel his frustration rolling off his body in tsunami-sized waves. But she wouldn't back down. Not if it meant her child's life._

" _Fine, then fucking leave." He told her, before stomping out of the bedroom. Rose could feel the tears slipping down her face. She ended up going to Jack's room. He held her while she cried, saying nothing. But she could feel his sorrow._

* * *

Finally she dragged herself off the toilet to look at the stick. Two lines shined back at her. She was pregnant. It was probably from the first time they had sex. He was rough, and she wanted it. But now she was alone, and pregnant.

With a sigh she went off to find Jack. She had to tell him what the test said. He was the one who went and bought it. She found him in his usual spot, on the couch. But the TV wasn't turned on, and he was looking at his phone with disgust.

"Jack?" Rose asked, making him snap his head up. He gave her a small smile which she returned. She didn't know why he looked like that, but she wasn't about to ask. "What's the test say, kiddo?" He asked her.

Rose bit her bottom lip before the words stumbled out of her mouth. "Well, I'm pregnant. So I guess I'll start packing my stuff." She told him, in a weak voice. She only had 4 thousand on her. And she couldn't really afford anything nice.

"Don't bother. You can move in with me. I have a three bedroom house. It's a lot smaller than this, but it will do until you can do find something better." He said, before getting up. Rose threw her arms around him, grinning like mad.

She wasn't going to be forced to live in some dump. Jack cared; he cared about this pregnancy a lot more than John. But she swallowed the thought down before setting off with Jack to pack their things. She threw all of her clothing in bags, pictures, everything she could that belonged to her.

She left John's shirt and the house key on their bed. If he ever came back, he would see it. She needed to do this. She had too. She was going to be strong for their, no her baby, even if the father wasn't. She quickly picked up two bags. Before stepping out of her room. She could hear Jack was arguing with someone on the phone.

"Fuck off, John. She's pregnant with your child and you're going to act like this?" She could hear Jack shout. It was quiet for a second before Jack snapped at John. "No, she's not fucking River. She wanted you to be a part of the baby's life, yet you fucking called it an abomination. You don't deserve it John. I'm glad you took me in, but I paid off my debts a long time ago."

She didn't hear anything else, and thought that he probably ended the call; she had to strain her ears to hear the end of their conversation. "Rose is coming with me. If you won't be father to the baby I will." She swallowed, but felt her pride rise up. Jack was going to take care of her.

She knocked on his door, and he quickly answered. His cheeks red, and eyes watery. She dropped her bags before leaning in and hugging him. She didn't know what happened in his past life, but none of it mattered. Because they had one another. And that's all they really needed.

After they moved into Jack's home, and a few weeks passed Jack told her she really needed to see a doctor to make sure the baby was okay. She agreed before pulling out her phone. No missed calls, no missed texts. John really didn't want anything to do with her.

She found an OBGYN. Who told her to come by tomorrow and they would check out the baby, to make sure nothing was wrong.

The next day she woke up, feeling the urge to vomit. She hadn't had any morning sickness yet, but figured it was coming. She quickly rushed to the bathroom. Feeling the choking in the back of her throat before she got sick.

She felt Jack lift up her hair, before rubbing small circles on her back. Finally she was done. That would bitter and she didn't want to deal with it. She got up on shaky legs before brushing her teeth. "Well good morning to you." Jack teased. She glared at him and he laughed. "Are you hungry?" The thought of food made her stomach turn and she shook her head no. "Well, you better get dressed, we need to get going.

Finally they were in the car. Jack driving slower than her normally did, hoping it would help her with her morning sickness. Finally they got there, and quickly filled out the paperwork. When they asked about the father, she left it blank. She didn't know if he had any kids, but it was clear he didn't want this one.

She was called back quickly. The nurse took her vials before telling her that the doctor would be back in a second. She almost laughed. Jack was sitting down next to her. She could tell he was worried. Finally the doctor came in. He had short brown hair, and blue eyes.

He smiled at Rose, making his large ears rise up. "Hello, Rose. I'm Doctor Eccleston" He had a northern accent, and his voice was soft, making any nerves Rose was having calm down. "Nice to meet you." She told him kindly.

"Well mum, dad. Are you ready to see the baby?" Rose felt her heart slump against her chest, but didn't bother to correct him. John wasn't here, Jack was. The doctor asked her to lift up her shirt, and he squeezed some gel on her stomach before scanning her stomach. Rose heard a heartbeat, and Jack's eyes swelled with pride.

She wanted to cry. John wasn't here, he wasn't holding her hand, and he wasn't listening to their baby's heartbeat. But she pushed it down and grabbed Jack's hand, giving him a small grateful smile. The doctor showed them the baby's face, telling them that she was around three months pregnant, and the next time they came in they would find out the gender of the baby. The doctor told her she needed to start gaining more weight.

Jack made sure to ask for something to help with her nausea. After they were done and the prescription was dropped off, they went out for chips. Rose moaned at how good they tasted. She hadn't really felt hungry lately. But she knew she needed to eat more for the baby.

Finally when they were done, they walked back to the car. The ride was quiet, but she noticed they weren't heading home. But into town. "Jack, why are we going into town?" Rose questioned him. She didn't want to run into John, but she hadn't left the house since she moved in.

"We're going baby shopping." Was all he said, quickly. Rose just giggled. They finally made it into town, before pilling into the baby store. "Okay, let's go shopping." He said while wigging his eyebrows, making Rose burst out laughing.

They ended up buying a car seat, a dark brown crib, and some soft plush toys. Jack quickly pulled out a card before handing it to the woman who was eyeing them. Rose just gave her a small nervous smile, while keeping her hands on her stomach.

She didn't like the way this woman was eyeing her up and down. She was probably just jealous that Jack was with her. And she probably thought he was the father, but the more Rose thought about it the more she understood that she wanted Jack to be the father, even if he wasn't the one who got her pregnant.

After they got everything in the car, he took her a couple of shops so she could get some looser clothing. Rose was happy, her tank tops were tight around her stomach and it was uncomfortable. Finally they were done and were heading home. Rose grabbed one of Jack's hands before putting it on her lap.

Even if this was wrong, even if she was pregnant with someone else's child she was happy with Jack. He looked at her questionably, but she just smiled at him, and he didn't try to move his hand. Finally they were home and Rose was tired. Jack brought everything into the house, while Rose went to the couch. She pulled off her leggings, leaving her in a tank top and panties.

Jack just snorted when he looked at her. He put everything in the extra room. Promising that they could paint it when they figured out the gender of the baby. He was standing next to Rose, but she was cold and wanted body heat. So she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him down. "I don't think so. Move it." Feeling like he probably didn't want a pregnant woman lying on him, she moved to sit up. Jack quickly laid down, before pulling Rose on top of him.

"I didn't want to hurt the baby. I'm kind of a bigger guy, you know?" He said to her, cheeky. She just laughed and laid her head down on his chest. She fell asleep hearing his heartbeat thumping against her ear. When she woke up, she was in her bed, Jack spooning her. He had his arms wrapped around her stomach tightly.

She couldn't figure out why she was awake, but she heard Jack's phone vibrate and figured out that was probably the reason why. She tapped on his phone to see he had 10 missed calls, and they were all by 'Doc.' Rose rolled her eyes before turning off the phone and throwing it against the room.

She quickly fell back asleep, feeling Jack's chest rise and fall behind her. When she woke up again, Jack was gone and so was his phone. Rose sat up and rubbed her eyes. She could hear Jack fighting with someone again. She rolled her eyes before setting off to the bathroom. "Baby, you need to stop making mommy have to pee so much." She told her unborn child before stepping into the bathroom.

When she was done, and happy with her appearance, she stepped out to hear Jack still fighting with someone. "Yeah I did go with her to have her ultrasound. The baby is fine by the way. Quit fucking calling me, I don't work for you anymore." Another pause before Jack's booming voice made Rose jump. "Fuck off John. You don't get to miss her and want to play daddy when it's convenient for you." She knew he was going to be angry after the call. So she went down to the kitchen before making him lunch. Or dinner. She didn't actually know the time. But judging from the sun coming down outside she figured it was more likely dinner time.

After looking in fridge and freezer, she decided to make lasagna, one of the few rare things she did know how to make. After everything was done and it was popped in the oven, she waited for Jack to come down. She wasn't going to push him, if he wanted to come down and speak with her, great. But if he didn't then she wasn't going to push the subject.

She felt her heart swell with love for Jack. He was there for her, he wanted to make sure she was okay. And the more she thought about it, the more she thought they were just like a couple. Finally he came down with a nervous smile on his face.

"Rose babe. Don't freak out okay?" She felt panic swell in her stomach and chest. "What is it, Jack?" She was worried something bad was about to happen, and how right she was.

"John is coming over."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't hate me for this. I can't tell who I want her to end up with yet. For those reading this story, thank you for the reviews. I wouldn't ever abandon a story. I just get busy with my real life. Also, please leave me a review on who you want her to end up with! Maybe it can help me decide. Thank you!

* * *

Rose tapped her fingers against the kitchen table. Hearing a soft click every time one of their finger nails made contact with the wood. She barely heard the timer go off. She wasn't really paying attention to anything. Or anyone. John was coming over. She didn't know why and she didn't want to ask.

She felt the panic in her stomach try to rise up, but she bit it down. This wasn't about her, this wasn't about her pride. If he was coming it was for a reason. A real reason. Not something he could fake. She could deal with it, she would deal with this.

Finally Rose stood up, pulling her tank top down a little more, so it covered her butt before going over to the oven. She quickly pulled out the food, before setting off to make a salad. Yeah, a salad. She could use that. Something green for the baby.

Finally when she was done and there wasn't anything left to do, she picked up the pan and set off to the table. She was going to act normal; she wasn't going to act like she was hurt over his actions, because she wasn't. Not anymore. John broke her, but Jack picked up the pieces and helped her rebuild herself.

They were in Jack's house. This was their house. The house where, after she gave birth, she would come back too. She would feed her child here, bathe it, and raise it here. In this house. Not anywhere close to John. She thought about it, not really caring if John never knew their child. She didn't have a father and grew up just fine.

And by just fine, she meant she became a stripper and ended up in this mess in the first place. But she was going to be better than her mother. She wouldn't let her child work two jobs, just to make ends meet. She could, - no would fight to make sure the baby had a normal childhood.

She sighed, rubbing her stomach. She read somewhere online that the baby starts kicking around 16 weeks and she couldn't wait until she could feel it. Until Jack could feel it. At the thought of Jack she looked up. She could see him pacing back and forth in the living room, waiting. But she wasn't going to allow that. No. "Jack, come on. Dinner is ready." She told him in a soothing voice.

She doubt it would help, but ended up coming over anyways, grabbing a spoon full of the lasagna, before taking a bite. He moaned in appreciation of the food, and it made Rose smile. She was glad he was enjoying it. John coming over wasn't going to ruin dinner. Not if she could help it. They both ate slowly, letting the taste of the food roll around on their taste buds. Finally when they were finished it was around 9PM.

Rose knew it was late to have dinner, but she couldn't really find the strength to make it sooner. Jack collected the pan, putting the leftovers in the fridge, before setting off to wash the dishes. 'I guess he doesn't like a dirty house.' She mused to herself before getting up. She felt larger already.

And she still have months to go. She frowned at the thought that most of her clothing wouldn't fit her anymore, and she'd probably never be the same weight again. But she was happy, even if the baby was going to change her body forever; she was going to be a mom. And nobody could take that away from her.

She sat on the couch, curling up into a ball, before letting her head rest on the arm. She was tired, but if John was coming over, then she'd need to stay awake to make sure Jack didn't kill him, and at this point it was probably likely.

Jack came and sat down next to her, she smiled at him and he grabbed her feet. Making Rose shriek. He just laughed before he started to rub her feet. She pulled a throw blanket off the loveseat and threw it over them. Jack probably wasn't cold. But she was, and she didn't have her hoodie nearby.

She turned on the TV, before finding a movie. Settling with 'Because of Winn-Dixie.' She smiled at the movie. She had seen it a hundred times but it was always good, always sad. She cried and Jack blamed her hormones even though they both knew it was just because she had a soft heart.

Half way through the movie, Jack made her lay down on top of him. Rose felt embarrassed by the extra weight, caused by the baby. But if Jack was uncomfortable, he didn't let it show. He just played with her hair, while they watched the movie. It was almost over when there was a knock on the door.

Rose felt his body tense up underneath her. She kissed his cheek before sitting up. She got off him and headed to the bathroom. She didn't want to see John, and if got the message maybe he'd leave her alone. She thought back to if John would make a good father and remembered what he said about their baby.

She wouldn't do this, she wouldn't cry in the bathroom even if her tears thought differently. She swallowed before going pee. After she was done, she washed her hands and began brushing her teeth. She wanted to get the food taste out of her mouth before it made her sick.

It seemed like a lot of things make her sick. After she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was slightly sticking out. She looked pregnant, properly pregnant. Her stomach had a little ball, it sat low. But she could still see it.

This was her baby, and someday her baby was going to come out and greet her. Even if she wasn't doing it with John, she was doing it with Jack. Sighing she began to rub her stomach. Softly singing to bump. Even if it couldn't understand her, music was good for them. She smiled at the thought that soon she was going to feel her baby kick, and the next time they went to the doctors she was going to find out the gender.

Deciding that she had spent enough time in the bathroom, Rose dropped her tank top over her stomach, before wrapping a protective arm around it. When she walked back into the living room she saw him. He looked… Well bad. He had bags under his eyes, and he smelled like the club. Really badly.

'Probably fucking other girls.' She thought bitterly to herself before walking up to Jack who was currently looking furious at John. She didn't want Jack to get her, or John either. But she had to pick, so she picked the one person who was actually looking after her.

"Jack, you okay?" She asked in a small voice. She didn't know why it was so hard to speak normally around John, but seeing him like this made her feel shy. Like she couldn't trust him. And she didn't. He walked out on her, and left her to deal with their child. If she had any more babies it wouldn't be with him.

"its fine, Rose. He just wants me to come back to the club. Someone attacked two of the girls." That would explain his smell of the club, then. But the smell made Rose gag. She didn't want to stand around him, she didn't know if it was actually his smell, or just him. But being around him was too hard. "Oh, okay. I'm going to go to the living room then." She said with a tight smile, she could feel John's eyes on her, but she wasn't going to look at him, she couldn't.

She gave Jack a quick squeeze before heading off. Not hearing the rest of the conversation. She could feel even in the living room that his eyes were on her body, on her. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction knowing he was bothering her. Getting under her skin. So she turned back on the movie and began watching it. The movie was over quickly and Rose was getting tired.

But she knew she couldn't sleep, not while he was still there. So she turned on the TV watching some show called Doctor Who and wished she would see the stars. Finally he left. She thought he said goodbye to her, but it was so soft she couldn't tell. Jack came in, looking frustrated that he had to choose if he wanted his old job back or not.

But Rose spoke before he could open his mouth. "Go help the girls, it's obvious John can't deal with this on his own, or her wouldn't have asked. They need someone who actually cares about them." She told him with a soft smile. He gave her a small smile back. "Let's get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day for the both of us." She nodded her head before standing up. When they got to Rose's room, she had a thought.

"Jack, will you stay with me tonight?" She asked him in a small voice, almost scared to know the answer. He just laughed before responding. "Wasn't planning on going anywhere else." She smiled and grabbed his hand. Leading them into her room.

She was sexually frustrated. And she wanted to feel wanted. Even if she wasn't really. She stripped off her shorts and tank top. Leaving her in a bra and panties. She smiled sweetly at Jack who sucked in a breath of air. "You look fantastic." He told her, honestly ringing off his words. She just rolled her eyes, before taking off her bra. Leaving her in just panties.

She wanted this, no… She needed this. But Jack probably wouldn't touch her. She felt self-conscious. Nervous, at being rejected again. "Rose, look at me." She lifted her head bravely, looking at him dead in the eye. "If you want this, then I'll gladly be with you. But I need to know if this is what you really want." He told her. Really looking at her, and not just past here.

Rose answered his statement with a kiss. And it started. She could feel his erection grinding against her hips, and my god he was huge. Much bigger than John was. She could feel her nervousness try to claim hold of her. But she bit it down before grinding back, earning a moan from Jack.

He lowered them down onto the bed, before taking off his shirt. Rose let out a whistle at his abs. He had muscles in all the right places and she could feel the wetness between her legs. He leaned down, claiming her lips with his; she bit his bottom lip softly, earning another thrust of his hips.

She moaned into his mouth, he pulled back before quickly standing up, removing his pants. He was back on her body before she could blink. He softly sucked on her neck. Leaving small bites. There was probably going to be a hickey on her neck tomorrow, but right now she didn't care.

She brought her hand down, rubbing his erection through his boxers, earning a sharp hiss from Jack. She pushed him up, a bit. Questions swam in his eyes, probably thinking she didn't want to do it anymore, which would leave him with blue balls, but she pulled off her panties, leaving her bare cunt open. Quickly his body left hers, and his head went between her thighs.

She felt his tongue against her clit, moaning and grinding against his mouth. He could feel her wetness dripping down his chin. But he wanted to make her cum this way. He was going to make her cum this way. He added two fingers, trying to help her loosen up, before he fucked her.

Rose could feel the heat in her stomach start to rise. She knew she was close and she wanted to feel Jack inside of her. She tried to pull him up by his arms, but he wouldn't let go off her clit. Finally she felt the ball inside of her burst. She moaned his name loudly shaking under him. He felt how tight she was on his fingers, and really wanted to be deep inside of her.

With a final lick he was back on top of her. He pulled his boxers down, letting his cock spring free. She was right. He was huge. And she wasn't sure how he was going to fit. He positioned them, before running his dick up and down her clit, before slowly sliding into her. He hissed at how tight she was. She was wrapped around him fully and it felt amazing.

Rose could feel him throbbing inside of her. He wanted to move, and she wanted him too. She gave a small thrust against him, letting him know it was okay to move. He let out a breath of air before slowly sliding out before slamming in her again. Rose screamed slightly. It was good, and Jack was planning on making her scream his name before the night was over.

Finally they built a pace they both liked; it was fast, and hard. Something they both needed. He reached between her legs and began rubbing her clit. She didn't last very long, with a scream of his name and a moan, she tightened against him. He pounded a little quicker before spilling his seed inside of her body.

He slowly slide out of her, and she whimpered at the loss. But he quickly pulled her into his arms. Kissing her neck and face. She fell asleep, feeling relaxed. When she woke up in the morning he was gone, but he had left her a note stating that he was going to the club and that he'd probably be home late.

He left her pills next to it, and she took them before morning sickness could claim her body. Finally she felt relaxed enough to eat, but first she needed to go pee and wash her face. When she was done, she looked at her neck.

It was covered in a huge hickey that had bites inside of it. She giggled and shook her head. Jack must like leaving his claim. She cooked some eggs with bacon, before sitting down. It was weird to be here without Jack. After she was done, she looked outside seeing he left her car and took his own. She got dressed slowly. Not feeling the need to rush.

When she was done, it was 9AM, perfect time to go shopping. She got to the shops around 9:30, not feeling the need to get anything done fast. She was feeling lazy, but they needed food for the house. She pulled herself out of the car, before walking into the shop. She bought chips, eggs, bacon, steak, and a bunch of other food before stepping inline. "I remember when I was pregnant. One of the best times in my life." A voice said behind her. She turned her head to see a tall woman with brown curly hair. There was a small girl who looked 6 or 7 standing next to her. Rose gave her tight smile.

Something about this felt wrong and she wanted to get away from this woman. Not understanding why. "Yeah, can't wait to meet my baby." She told the woman honestly, while wrapping one of her arms around her stomach. "Do you know the gender yet?" The woman asked, Rose shook her head no. Before stepping up in the line.

She quickly paid for the food, before turning to leave. She heard that woman's voice behind her again. "I didn't catch your name." She said, "Rose." She told her.

"I'm River, River Song." She told Rose with a smile before turning to pay her for food. 'Weird' Rose thought to herself before heading out the door. By the time Jack got home, he looked exhausted. Rose felt bad, and made him a quick dinner. They ate and watched TV together. When they were finished he gave her a kiss on the lips. "Jack. I met some weird lady today." She told him after they were done and she was lying her head on his chest.

"Oh?" She could tell he was actually interested in her day. "Yeah, she said her name was River Song." Rose said while crunching up her nose. At the name Jack quickly sat her up. "River Song? Did see have a little girl with her, she would be around 6." He asked her. "Yeah, do you know her?" She asked, jealously rising in her chest.

If Jack knew her, then maybe they were together at some point, but she swallowed the jealously down before he answered.

"Yeah, that's John's ex-wife, and that little girl is their daughter." He quickly pulled out his cellphone before calling John.

"John, River is back and I think I know who is behind the attacks."


	5. Chapter 5

Rose was leaning against the sink in the kitchen, with a frown on her face. She had started to show, and now things were different. It had been five months since she left John, and she only had four months left in her pregnancy.

Jack barely had time to be with her. John ended up coming over sometimes. But he never spoke to her, just watched the house, watched outside. Never looking at her. She thought it was weird, since she was pregnant with his child. But then she would remember that he didn't want it.

She was finding out today if she was having a boy or a girl. She couldn't wait, really. She wanted to start buying baby clothes as soon as possible. The doctor told her she was nesting, and that it was perfectly normal to feel like nothing is ready for the baby.

But Jack had spent all yesterday and night searching for Mickey. She didn't really understand why they were so worried, until Jack explained that he was wanted for a string of murders. She gulped and told him to be safe. But now it was time for her to go visit the doctors.

She didn't have the heart to wake up Jack, so she waited it out, to see if he would wake up on his own. When it was closer to her appointment time, she felt disappointed, she knew she shouldn't have. But she did. She was going to have to face all the mothers to be in the waiting room, and nobody was going to be there to hold her hand.

Or to tell her it was okay. She bit her bottom lip, nervousness echoing off her body in waves. She could do this, even if she was doing it alone. Rose went back up to their room, and started to dig through her clothing, she finally settled with dark low rise skinny jeans, which would sit comfortably against her stomach and a light purple tank top.

She freshen up her makeup and ran a brush through her hair, before grabbing her car keys and giving Jack a small kiss on the forehead. With determination she walked out the door and got into her car. She turned on the radio, wishing that Jack was there to help with her nervousness. But she was brave, she had proven that.

A commercial came on, saying there was a new resort open called Bad Wolf Bay. She smirked and thought about visiting after she had given birth. Finally she made it to her doctors and was surprisingly called back early. Her doctor smiled at her, and she already knew the routine they had. She lifted up her shirt just enough that he could squirt the gel on her stomach.

"Well mom, are you ready to find the gender?" He asked, Rose didn't want to find out without Jack, but this was the whole point of the appointment, so Rose nodded her head and waited for what he was going to say. "Well Rose. It looks like you're having a girl." She smiled at the thought. Her baby girl was growing of her. "Thank you." She told him with a small voice. He only smiled in return.

He printed out the ultrasound for her, and had put 'It's a girl!' on it. She only laughed when he handed it to her. She checked the time, and saw it was only 2PM. She knew Jack wouldn't wake up until she had enough time to go shopping.

She ended up back at the baby store, and started to pick out tons of outfits. Rose noticed after, that she had basically bought out their whole newborn girl section. She went to pay and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She turned around and saw that woman again, River. But she wasn't alone; there was a tall black man next to her. She figured this was Mickey, and if this was Mickey then she didn't want to be around him. She got out of line and went to look at the baby toys, hoping she was coy enough to send John a text.

They kept following her around, and nerves were on edge. She didn't know why they wanted her. From what Jack said, River had left John. She shouldn't even know Rose existed. 10 minutes later, and trying her best to look busy, John busted into the store. His eyes narrowing at that the fact that Mickey was so close to Rose.

He walked up to her, he masked his face. But she could tell this was the oncoming storm. He hands automatically when to her stomach. She didn't feel weird about it, but she didn't feel totally conformable either. River and Mickey were still standing behind them. When River cleared her throat, John glared at her.

"Why the fuck are you stalking her?" He snarled out. Rose, who was currently scared out of her mind moved closer to John, who put her behind him. His hand still grasping hers. River, whose face had turned a shade of dark red, was grasping for the right words but before she could speak John was already talking.

"You're going to leave her the fuck alone." Then he turned to Mickey, "If I find you anywhere close to her again, I'll kill you." He's words spoke nothing but promises. Turning away from the couple, he started to grab Rose to move away from the couple. She didn't know who they were, but she didn't want to stick around and find out.

They had gotten to the checkout, John was still fuming, and Rose didn't have the slightest clue on how to calm him down. She couldn't kiss him, not really. She couldn't talk to him, and the look in his eye screamed danger. Rose bit her bottom lip, thinking how she could help him, before feeling her baby start to kick. She smiled softly, before grabbing John's hands, letting them sit on her stomach.

She could feel his anger melt away when she did this. He took two deep calming breaths before looking down at the cart. "Are we having a girl?" His voice strung tight with emotion. She didn't want to answer him, but she knew this was also his baby, so she pulled out the picture of the baby, where it said 'It's a girl!' on the bottom.

John didn't say anything, but he didn't give her back the picture. When they got up to pay, Rose went to reach for her wallet, but John had already beaten her to it. Paying for everything, even if Rose had gone a little crazy on the shopping. They walked back to Rose's car, while she unlocked the trunk. He started to throw everything in there.

"Can I come back with you? I just don't want you to lift all of this heavy stuff." He told her, honestly leaking off in waves. Rose gave him a nervous smile before muttering sure. She got in the passenger's seat, already knowing that he wanted to drive.

He was nervous that River and Mickey how found her. But if this was going to help him calm down, then she could deal with awkward it was. They didn't talk for a while, before John pulled over on the side of the road. Tears rimming his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry I said I didn't want this baby. I do, I never wanted you to have an abortion." He told her, tears leaking down his cheeks. Rose wanted to reach out and touch him, but she knew he needed to finish telling her this before anything else. "The one you love and the one who loves you are never, ever the same person Rose. But I want to be different for you, different for our daughter."

It hit her like a ton of bricks, all at once. This is what he wanted. He wanted their baby. He wanted to be a part of their baby's life. She started to space out, thinking about what he said, before he started to speak again. "Rose, I'm so sorry, I really am. But up until this point in my life, it has always been about me. When River took our child, I felt like I had nothing left, but to focus on me. But now we're going to have a baby. This little baby who is made out of skin, bones, blood and organs. Our baby and her little heartbeat."

She needed time, she couldn't do this right now, not with him, not in this car that felt hot and stuffy. "Can you just take me home, John?" Rose asked in a small voice, she knew he would feel rejected, but she needed to go home. She needed to remember that she was with Jack now, and she needed to remember all the things he said about their baby.

But all she could think about was his lips pressed against her, biting her bottom lip. Rose shook her head. No she needed clean thoughts around him; she couldn't get this get out of control. Not when there were so many things different now.

As she expected he had sulked the whole ride home. But Rose needed time, if he was serious about fixing this. Then she just needed time, she couldn't deal with this anymore. She needed a break away from John and probably Jack. Oh her poor sweet little Jack, he has always given her more than she needed and here she was thinking about fucking his boss.

She knew Jack was beautiful, and he could light up her whole body with one smile. She knew that he was sweet, like candy. And knew where all the sweet spots on her body were. Jack was light, like an angel.

But then there was John. John was dark; he was hard, rough, unkind most of the time. And my god, it made her dripping wet to think about how protective he had been with her the first time they had sex. Rose knew she couldn't make her mind now. Not right at this second. So when they got to the house, she threw open the door, and walked inside, not even bothering to say to Jack who was in the kitchen getting a glass of OJ.

She rushed to her room, thinking about how much her life had changed the last couple of months. She had a new job, fucked her boss, got pregnant, and couldn't do her job anymore. And at some point she was addicted to pills. 'What a beautiful fucking way to start this year' she thought bitterly to herself, before tugging off her skinny jeans and tank top. Opting for a pair of black yoga shorts and a black tank top with strawberries on it.

She flopped on the bed, and curled up on her right side. Her whole world was different, and there wasn't anything she could do to change it. She was going to have her daughter and her mother was never going to know. She was going to give birth, and her best mate wouldn't be there. Nothing was the same and it was unfair. But Rose knew she had done this to herself. And that she was an adult.

She had to face her actions, no matter how much it hurt her. She sighed, before sitting up. Running her fingers through her hair, frowning when she saw her hair was turning light brown. She knew this was going to happen, Jack had told her again and again that she couldn't dye her hair while pregnant.

She wanted to smack him, she knew you could dye your hair while you're pregnant, but the only person who she could think of who could help her hated her guts. Her mom. Rose felt the tears behind her eyelids swell up. She wasn't going to cry about her mom. She wasn't going to do this to herself anymore. But she couldn't help but feel her heart break for her mom. She was really all alone now.

Rose laughed to herself as a thought popped into her head. 'Nothing of me is original. I am the combined effort of everyone I've ever known.' Rose mused to herself, before getting off the bed and headed down the stairs. She needed to face them both. And she knew she couldn't hide in her room all night. It would only make Jack worry more about her, more than he already needed.

She found Jack and John sitting at the kitchen table, all of the baby stuff sitting inside of the living room. They had their heads down, and were talking in hush tones. Rose could tell Jack was getting angry with John, for whatever reason, until he jumped back and yelled at him, "Your past is just a story. And once you realize this, it has no power over you!" Jack yelled. John had looked broken. So crestfallen. But there wasn't anything she could.

Whatever demons he was fighting tonight, he would have to face them alone. But she couldn't do this, she wasn't ready for this. Rose swallowed her fear, before entering the kitchen. Jack was leaning against the sink. His back turned against Rose and John. She smiled softly at his back. He was trying so hard to make everything okay for everyone. But Rose was worried he was forgetting himself in the mix of everything.

She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest, before giving a soft kiss on his back. She could feel him let out the breath he was holding. She was nervous that John was going to kill Jack, but when she glanced back at him, he had his eyes glued to the ground, tears swimming around in his beautiful eyes, again.

She could fix this, she could go back with him, and they could have a nice little proper family. But she couldn't do that, not now. She needed to know that she could trust John, and he had made that impossible the last couple of months. If he wanted to win her back, or to even get to know their daughter, then he was going to have to stand up.

Stand up and take care of them both. Not just when it was an okay time for him. She wanted to scream at him, to say how much he had hurt her. But she swallowed down her pride. There was obviously something else going on right now, and she wanted to know what it was.

Rose sat down on the kitchen chair, feeling her feet whine with protest of being on her feet so much today, but she ignored it. She needed to know what was going on right now. She waited for Jack to turn around. Finally he did, looking her dead in the eye. Like he knew something was going to change.

And Rose didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit. As it turned out she shouldn't had. They were going to go after Mickey. Rose could feel the fear tighten up in her throat. She couldn't lose them. What if they both died and then Mickey came after her? She wanted to voice her thoughts, but she was scared and couldn't find her voice.

She wanted to ask them if they really wanted to gun down this guy, if they really wanted to put their lives in that much danger. But she ignored her questions, and focused on her breathing. When Rose felt like she couldn't breathe deep enough in, she started to panic.

'This must be what a panic attack feels like.' She mused to herself, while trying to balance herself out. She didn't know how to fix this. She felt like her whole world was closing in on her. She quickly looked down at her feet, but her eyes landed on her stomach. She took both of her hands before grasping her stomach, lightly.

This was her daughter. This was the world her daughter was going to grow up in. She needed to make sure it was safe, no matter what the cost was. Even if that meant she might lose one of them. But she pushed that thought down before slowly rubbing her hand up and down her stomach.

She knew Jack was worried, but she wasn't about to let him start worry about her, they both needed to focus on the plan. They both needed to focus on the fact they could die. They needed to focus on the fact that Rose there, her stomach swelled from the baby.

They needed to focus on life. The life they had all made. She quickly muttered a goodnight to her boys before walking back up to her room. She felt asleep alone with one thought in her head ' Loneliness is the human condition.'

When Rose woke up, she had dry tears sticking to her face. She didn't remember crying last night, so it must have been during a dream. She could feel her baby kick against her bladder and knew it was time to move before she peed on herself. When she was done, she walked back into her room, thinking about what she could wear.

She didn't want anything tight on her body, not today. She ended up throwing a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top. She looked in the mirror and frowned at what she saw. Rose had dark circles under her eyes. It looked like her body was begging for sleep. But she had already slept for nine hours before.

She chalked it up to being pregnant before moving on to do her make-up. Forgetting her usual makeup look, she dabbed a little bit of lip balm, before moving on. She didn't want to wear much of anything today. She could feel her loneliness gripping at her throat. Tonight was the night they were going to end things once and for all with Mickey.

She knew this was going to be hard on John, but she also knew this was going to be hard on Jack. He was finally getting a chance to kill the man who had killed his little brother. Jack told Rose a couple of weeks ago about it. How she couldn't ever trust them, no matter how nice River seemed. They were a horrible couple, and if they could, they would harm her.

Rose sighed, running her fingers through her hair. This was going to be a long day, and an even longer night. When Rose made it down stairs. Jack and John were sitting on the couch, going over tonight's plans. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to think about if one of them didn't come home. She wanted to pretend this wasn't happening.

She ignored them, and went into the kitchen. For the first time in a long while, this no longer felt like her house. Like she was in a stranger's house, and she couldn't help but feel uneasy about everything. She felt like something was going to go wrong. But she rolled her eyes at herself, before grabbing a bottle of water.

Nothing bad was going to happen, not to Jack, not to John. They both needed to be here for the baby, for her. Rose started to feel guilty. She was worried here about their child, and Jack and John were going to go out there… Where they could get hurt.

When they could die. She felt the tears welt up in her eyes again, but she pushed them down. This wasn't about her. This was about changing what was going to happen. She couldn't, no she wouldn't let them see her fear. It wasn't fair.

After swallowing the last of her water, she threw the bottle away before walking into the living room. They had stopped talking about the plans and were currently watching TV. Jack gave her a small smile; it was almost like he was saying sorry. But Rose shook her head. She wasn't going to break down, she wasn't going to cry. She was going to be a strong person, the strong person she knew she could be.

She started to think back about the night when she told John she was pregnant, and how he had rejected her, and told her to abort it. She thought about how hatred cradles you, like you're a small child. But she thought about the love Jack had. How he let her lay down with him. How he stayed with her. How much he loved her.

She thought about how much John loved her, too. How her heartbeat would speed up around him. How he used to be gentle with her. How she loved him. Oh yes, she loved him. She probably would always love him.

But she also loved Jack. And how was she supposed to choose? Her guilt swam around in her chest. It was like her own personal fish was swimming around in her chest, taking little bites. But she had to force the thought down. At least for today.

They all sat around, wasting the day, it made Rose's stomach turn. How were they just sitting here? This could be their last night on earth, alive. And they wanted to waste it, watching movies and buying junk food.

But she didn't say anything, just threw her brownish/blonde hair up in a ponytail, before eating. Finally it was time for them to leave. And Rose didn't want to watch them come out the door. She knew they could either die, or one of them, or maybe they would come back saying that Mickey was dead.

But she didn't want to face it. She didn't want to deal with the loss she could feel sitting heavily in her chest. It was time for them to leave; Jack quickly gave her a small kiss on the corner of her mouth, before promising that he was "Coming back." With a wink he was out the door. Probably so John could say goodbye. She rubbed her stomach. She had so much stress leaning against her right now; she was worried for her daughter.

John softly walked up to her, before leaning his head down, so he was facing her. "Rose, oh my sweet beautiful Rose." He said before grabbing the bottom of her chin. She could feel tears start to rise, but this time she couldn't push them back down. He gave her sad smile, before slowly kissing her. It was different than with Jack, but this was better.

So much better. And she could have sworn that her whole world stopped when they kissed. And sure, it was the same man who had gotten her pregnant. But this was different, because there was a chance that her boys weren't coming back. And there was a chance she'd have to deal with everything on her own.

Finally he lifted himself up before looking at Rose again. "Don't attach yourself to anyone who shows you the least bit of attention because you're lonely, Rose Tyler. You're beyond anything anyone can ever offer you." John told her, before stepping out the house.

Rose knew her whole world was about to change. Rose knew there was a chance her child was going to grow up without a father, but wasn't sure if it was going to be John or Jack she lost. She pushed that thought out of her head and tried to focus on the movie they were playing. It wasn't anything good, and she couldn't look at the movie without worrying about them.

She finally turned off the TV, looking at the clock, 3:22AM shined back at her. They had been gone for hours, and she was starting to worry. She didn't know if they were hurt, or if something had gone wrong. She needed to know.

Finally the doorbell rang; she quickly opened to it to find a body on the ground covered in blood. Rose covered her mouth to hide the scream threatening to leave her body.


End file.
